1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to peroxides obtainable by the coupling of hydroxide group containing peroxides. Particularly the invention relates to coupled peroxide containing one or more carbonyl groups or an alkylidene group in the portion of the molecule which forms the linkage between the two peroxy containing portions of the coupled peroxide molecule. Also the invention relates to methods for preparing such coupled peroxides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No prior art is known with respect to the coupled peroxides of the invention.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,236,872 discloses dialkyl peroxides containing hydroxyl groups, e.g., 2-methyl-2-(t-butylperoxy)-4-pentanol.
A copending application, Ser. no. 569,030, filed Aug. 1, 1966 (now U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,856) discloses peroxyesters containing hydroxyl groups, e.g., t-butylperoxy-3-hydroxypropionate.
Still other precursors, hydroxy substituted peroxyketals are disclosed in a copending application, Ser. No. 727,336 filed May 7, 1968 Now U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,957 e.g., 3,3-Bis(t-butylperoxy)-1-butanol.